The Knight and his Love
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: It was the dusk before Switzerland has to leave to throw himself into the arms of battle. But what will motivate him to come home to his worried Love?


Until Death Do Us Part.

Disclaimer: You know the drill – Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

A/N: This is a gift for a very pretty girl who I talk to on Skype~ x3 It was hard writing my first Austriaxfem!Switzerland fanfic, but it was well worth it! ^3^ It's just a quick-fic that I wrote in very little time without much thought ^^"

* * *

It was dusk by the time Austria woke up, gently brushing her longish hair behind her back. Waking up at this time of night was not an easy task, but she had to get up. She had to go see off her knight, her secret love, before he throws himself into the throngs of harsh battles tomorrow.

Luckily it is still dark outside the large castle where the army has gathered to get ready for tomorrow's intense battle. By the time the survivors return tomorrow evening, they'll be undoubtedly be covered in blood and injuries. This war has gone on long enough, but its nearing the end. The general, Switzerland, says it should end tomorrow judging from the low numbers of soldiers beyond the enemy line.

When Austria walked around the winding corridors of her castle, gliding gracefully in her white nightgown, she could hear a melodic sound of a piano playing from one of the rooms. She rested her hand on her stomach and opened the door with an uneasy feeling, but stepped in boldly to see a blonde knight sitting at the piano while wearing his armour. The armour was not like the other heavier models that make it almost impossible to run around fast in, but it is specially-crafted armour that was recently made to be as light as cotton, but still retain the strength to resist being crushed under pressure; just like its owner.

Austria walked over quietly in her low-heeled shoes and sat beside him without announcing her ghostly presence in any way. Her soft eyelashes patted shut and open as she yawned softly and hid her mouth with her hand in her usual polite gesture.

"Why are you up so early? I'm not to leave until first light," Switzerland suddenly spoke, fingers resting on the ivory keys, waiting to make music. Out of habit, his right thumb caressed the keys as he just stared ahead of him, not once glancing at the woman besides him.

"I know that. I want to wish you well," Austria murmured. "You may not return here every again."

"I will. Either in a coffin or on my horse."

"I prefer the latter."

"You would." Switzerland took his hands off the keys and took a long, cool sigh, but it rung of agitation deep down.

"Ja, I would. I _should_." Austria couldn't help but snap as she tries to keep her emotions low-key.

"What do you want, Austria?"

The brunette's voice shook a little. "I do not wish to see you like this – so prepared and ready to leave me. My bed was cold without you."

Maybe it was the sound of her wary voice sounding slightly anxious that made Switzerland finally look at her with a softened gaze. "Without you, so is my heart."

Those words really shook Austria's very being. Her eyes glistened behind her worn glasses before she flung herself into his arms, pulling him into a kiss, which the knight returned with a tilt of his head. He stroked her hair gently, threading his fingers through her soft locks.

After a short while, they parted, eyes not once breaking contact while their warm breaths mingled.

"Switzerland…"

"Ja?"

Austria hugged him tightly, burying her face in the metal of his armour and ignoring the coldness that the metal is emanating. "I'm pregnant… and you're the father…"

She didn't look up as she said that, with fear weighing her soul down at the thought of possible rejection, but Switzerland hugged her back and gazed through the tall window where the first few rays of sunlight slowly rose to fill the sky and drive away the darkness. A new day has begun. It's almost time.

"Austria…" Switzerland tilted the woman's head up and she gulped with worry. He leant forward and kissed her lips before murmuring, with a hint of a smile. "…I thought that this really will be the last time we'll meet each other, but your news… it gave me the sudden strength to fight hard so I can survive." Austria opened her mouth to speak, but his finger rested on her soft lips as he carried on. "I now know what it means to fight in war. It's no longer about just protecting your king or country… its about who you're fighting for. I fight for you now, my love… will you marry me, and give me the strength to overcome tomorrow's troubles?" Switzerland asked, holding the woman's hand as he moved to kneel on one knee.

Shocked, and overcome with emotion, Austria tried to speak, but her throat tightened with delighted cries and sobs trying to escape and explode her joy to the whole world. The sun is rising slowly in the distance from behind the window, creating a round, soft orange aura that gave the Austrian what seemed like angelic wings. The woman cried out Switzerland's name and flung herself into his arms again, sobbing. "I do! I'll be your wife, and make you the happiest in the world!"

With that, a diamond ring was placed on her ring finger, and another kiss sealed the deal. Switzerland had to leave at that moment, but not without promising that he'll return after ending the war.

The battle that ensued the next day was explosive and violent. But as the Swiss fought on and many died, the image of Austria's smiling face and her slightly protruding stomach was all that he needed to keep his rage and determination to come back alive channelled into his sword and arrows…

Despite many tragedies on the field, Switzerland has won against all the odds.

He returned after a few days of being missing, and back into the arms of his delighted fiancée who immediately took him to get washed, cleaned and fed…

They were soon married, and Austria gave birth not long after that. They were both blessed with a beautiful baby daughter…

* * *

"…And then they lived FREAKING happily ever after, the end!" Prussia said that in a loud, bored tone of voice. "Who wrote this, a Swiss and his Priss?"

"Prussia!" someone ranted warningly from the other side of the house and the Prussian rolled his eyes before grinning at the occupant in the cradle.

"Ignore your stick-up-the-butt daddy! Listen to your Awesome Uncle Prussia, and you'll do many awesome things in life!" But no sound came from the cradle as the occupant is now sleeping peacefully…

Prussia's cocky smirk softened to a small, fond smile and he shut the storybook and plops it on the bookshelf before leaving the bedroom. In the pink-painted cradle, a baby girl with blondish-brown hair and amethyst tints in her green eyes lay there, hugging two dolls identical to the Knight and his Love as she slept.

* * *

A/N: Waaaaah sorry it was too short Dx And yes, Prussia was reading the story out :3


End file.
